Percy Jackson and the Collision of Worlds
by Iluvcandyiluvcandy
Summary: I am seriously sleep deprived, don't blame me for crappy writing. Basically my take on the ol' Percy and co. go to Hogwarts thing. The Golden Trio and the demigods meet! Will the GT find out the demigods' secret? Lots of humor! :) Percabeth, Hinny, and other canon pairings. Hints of Thalico. T because of swearing, R&R please! I worked my butt off on this... XD
1. Hogwarts! BWA!

**AN: Wut? Another story?**

**My muse: Yeah. *sticks out tongue* Deal with it, pumpkin face!**

**You're not supposed to know about that!**

**Muse: I'm your MUSE. I know EVERYTHING about you.**

***Sigh* Ah well. My muse is insisting on another story, even though The Eternal Struggle only has TWO FREAKING CHAPTERS... But then she said she would become lethargic! And that-that-that's mean! I don't wanna have to abandon The Eternal Struggle! **

**So, this is basically my muse's AND MINE ramblings on Percy and co. at Hogwarts.**

**Muse: YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!**

**What?**

**Muse: It's 5 AM and you forgot to to do the disclaimer.**

***Sigh* Alright then, I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, and any other references I might make.**

**Muse: And now, without further ado, I present to you the object of MY CREATIONS, Percy Jackson and the Collision of Worlds!**

Chapter One: Hog. Warts. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Percy's POV

It was GOING to be a normal day. I swear, it was! But trouble just SEEMS to attract me, and that was before I went to a school named after a pig's skin disease.

It all started when my _girlfriend_ (I still get tingles up my spine when I think of her as such...) Annabeth (AKA Wise Girl-yeah, I know, a lame nickname, but this is ME you're talking about.), daughter of Athena, came up to me that morning.

I was innocently napping under a tree-what? The Achilles Curse takes a lot of energy to maintain, so now I have to sleep for around 12 hours a day! So sue me!

Oh yeah, did I mention that my OWN COUSIN threw me into the FREAKING RIVER STYX AND COULD HAVE KILLED ME?

Yup, just another daily occurrence in the tragic life of Percy Jackson.

Ahem. Damn you ADHD!

So, _as I was saying, _I was innocently napping under a tree, when Annabeth MY GIRLFRIEND walked up to me and said, "Percy, Chiron wants us all to meet in the Big House."

And we were walking HAND-IN-HAND to the Big House when we were ambushed by Thalia and Nico, my *very* annoying cousins.

"LOVEBIRDS! LOVEBIRDS!" Thalia taunted as they divebombed on top of us. It didn't really hurt, with the Cure of Achilles and all, but still. Ouch.

Annabeth was squished on top of me, which didn't really help matters.

I flushed and pushed myself up, throwing Thalia and Nico to the ground and catching Annabeth in my arms.

I dropped a small kiss to the top of her head, and set her back on her own feet gently.

"PDA!" Thalia screamed.

Annabeth chuckled and said, " Thals, you gave up romance when you joined the Hunters, right?"

Thalia rolled her electric-blue eyes. "Course I did! I gave up my own romance! But others'..." She winked suggestively.

I felt myself flush, and knew my expression was mirrored on Annabeth's face.

"Ahem." Nico said calmly. "Remember what we were going to do?"

"Oh, right." Annabeth replied, though the flush in her cheeks hadn't dimmed fully.

We walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Chiron, what did you want to talk about?" Annabeth asked when we got there, took of our shoes, blah blah blah.

"I think you had better sit down for a minute." Chiron replied semi-gravely.

We sat.

"An old friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore-" he started, only to be cut off by Thalia, who said, "Bumdlebore? Who has a name like that?"

Chiron rolled his eyes patiently. "Albus Dumbledore, Thalia, not Bumdlebore, but I digress.

"A good friend of mine has recently asked our assistance in a little something. You see, children, there are wizards and witches that exist in this world, not just the gods.

"There was this one wizard who was worse that the rest. He cheated death-not once but seven times-" Chiron was cut off by Nico growling angrily. "Yes, I remember that one- caused an uproar among the Dead a few years ago."

"Quite." Chiron agreed. "And he was killed, by a young man uncannily like you, Percy, a young man by the name of Harry Potter."

"Killed?" Annabeth asked. "If he cheated death seven times, wouldn't that have protected him from death?"

"Very astute of you, Annabeth, but I would expect no less from you," Chiron replied.

I could literally HEAR her ego inflating just a little bigger after Chiron's compliment.

"Anyway, this Dark Wizard is back now, back from the brink of death, and now he wants one thing." Chiron looked at us all seriously.

"To finally kill Harry Potter."

We were hushed and quiet for a few seconds, then everyone started talking at once.

"Hush, children!" Chiron exclaimed. "I will explain it all! You will be going to a school called Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry to keep Harry Potter safe."

Nico and I looked at each other. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nico burst out laughing.

"HOG WARTS?" I asked in disbelief. "It makes it sound as if we're going to be learning how to give a pig skin problems!"

And when Chiron finally calmed us down, he explained about Diagon Alley, Hogwarts *snort*, Hogsmeade (Which was apparently a small town near Hogwarts), and the Burrow (Which was where we were going to stay).

**AN: So? XD Whaddya think? Leave Muse and me a review! **

**Cmoon, you know you want to.**

**...And now I am going to get some much-needed sleep.**

**Candy OUT.**


	2. Fights at Thalia's Pine

**AN: Whoa, guys, hold it! **

**...**

**Muse: She's freaking out about the number of reviews and follows and favorites she got.**

**Er... Muse, I did not need that info broadcasted to the entire fanfic world.**

**Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited! It really made my day, seeing every one of those new reviews. :D**

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I forgot to save the file.**

**And if you keep reviewing/following/favoriting like this, then you might get another chapter tomorrow! ;D**

**WARNING: This has TWO swear words in it! I will have them in **_**bold, italics, and underlines.**_

**Disclaimer: Iluvcandyiluvcandy does not own PJO or Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.**

_**Chapter Two; Fights at Thalia's Pine**_

PERCY POV

After Chiron filled us in on the "Hogwarts" (*snicker*) "Plan," Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and I went to Thalia's (She's a human. Not a tree, why do they still call it that?) pine to talk about said plan.

"So what do you guys think?" Annabeth (my girlfriend) asked.

Nico grinned evilly. "I'll get to KILL the EVIL _**BASTARD**_ who IS CHEATING my FATHER! MOOHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

...I swear that kid is bipolar.

"Death Breath, you know Chiron told us that that British dude named Hairy Potter, the Boy-Who-Forgot-To-Shave, is supposed to kill him. Or something like that." Thalia scoffed.

"Thals, his name is Harry-double-R-Potter, and The Boy-Who-Lived is his title." Annabeth (my girlfriend) told said Huntress.

"Why should I care?"

"Because it might offend him!"

"And why should I care?"

"Because... Because... Percy, back me up here!"

I stuck up my hands in protest. "Hey, I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy the show!"

"CATFIGHT!" Nico yelled.

Thalia glared at him. "Shut up before I poke this VERY SHARP TWIG into your balls."

"Ouch." I remarked. Thalia would be really cranky for a few days, and it somehow happened once a month. This was one of those times.

Unfortunately, most of her ire was aimed at Nico and/or me.

We had tried to get Annabeth (my girlfriend) to tell us what was wrong with Thalia, but all she said was, "Girl stuff," and then ran off to buy Thalia more chocolate.

"Okay, okay, everyone calm down," Annabeth (my girlfriend) said. "We need to think rationally."

Yes, I am going to say (my girlfriend) every time I mention Annabeth (my girlfriend). Yes, I am that pathetic, thank you very much.

"So anyway," I said, "What do-"

I was interrupted by a flash of light. Hecate had just flashed in, with our stuff in tow.

"I have everything you need for the Hogwarts-" we snickered-"Year." she said, rolling her eyes when we snickered.

Hecate snapped her fingers, and I felt knowledge coursing through me. There was magic, sure, but there was a lot of other stuff, like words, like _lumos _and _auguamenti, _and what they meant, like _to give light, _or _water._

"I've blessed you all so you have a magic arsenal and the power of a seventeen year old, or a student in 7th year. Harry and his friends are 15, or in 5th year." She added.

"But why would we need to have the arsenal and power of a 15 year old?" Annabeth (my girlfriend) asked. "We're only 15."

"Because you're supposed to protect Harry!" Hecate exclaimed impatiently.

Annabeth (my girlfriend) thought for a bit. "Oh! I get it!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "We need to have a wider magical arsenal than him so we can protect ourselves and him against older opponents!"

"Uh-huh."

"Can we have our things now?" Nico asked.

Hecate waved her hand, and the trunks and boxes next to her floated over to us.

I opened my box.

"Those are your wands." Hecate said.

Each wand was different. Mine was "coral with mermaid core," Thalia's was "pine with eagle feather core," Nico's was "ebony with threstral hair core," and Annabeth(my girlfriend)'s was "oak with owl feather core."

I waved my wand vaguely, imagining water.

A torrent of water shot out of it, drenching Thalia.

"HEY!" she yelled, glaring at me.

Before she could severely maim and/or kill me, Hecate stepped in. "Why don't you all take a look at your trunks, okay?"

I bent down to my trunk, relieved to be given a life preserver (figurative, of course.).

My trunk was a sea green, with a trident lock, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Nico's, Thalia's, and Annabeth (my girlfriend)'s locks.

Nico's was a midnight black, with a helmet lock, Thalia's was an electric blue, with an eagle lock, and Annabeth(my girlfriend)'s lock was a steely gray, with an owl lock.

I opened my trunk, and saw mountains of books, equipment, even a money bag! I even saw a pot in there. I think it was called a cauldron.

"I'd better be going! You guys figure out how to get there!" Hecate said cheerily.

"Bu- wha- HUH?" I asked, oh-so-smartly.

Hecate was gone.

"How the _**hell**_ are we supposed to get there, anyway?" Thalia asked.

Nico grinned. "Why, we shadow travel and hopefully not get lost in the Pacific Ocean, of course."

**_Hello! I am a line break! My name is Bob! Do you like me? Leave a review if you do! :3_**

**AN: I was going to end it here, but you guys deserve a preview of the next chapter. ;) YOU BETTER REVIEW! xD**

HARRY-ISH POV

Harry was having a VERY bad day. First, DEMENTORS had flown in and grabbed Dudley, DEMENTORS! IN LITTLE WHINGING!

**AN: ...Yeah, not a very long preview. But if peoples review enough, then YOU WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPPIE TOMORROW! 3**

**Bye and peace!**

**~Iluvcandyiluvcandy**


End file.
